What Happens On Vacation, Stays On Vacation
by GagReelGeek
Summary: Booth & Brennan go away for the summer; with humilating results.Inspired by Friends!


What Happens On Vacation Stays On Vacation

Disclaimer – Own nothing still. Fox etc. you know the drill.

A/N – This was suppose to be for the August 2007 CBPC but I didn't finish it in time due to planning my moving away to University so I've decided to post it as a one shot. Can't wait to see what you all think of this.

"Wow Bones, this place is gorgeous!"

Booth stood in the archway of the door entering into the Costa Rica beachside villa. Brennan stood a few feet away from him in the middle of the gigantic living room, a huge pair of glass doors behind her, opening out onto the balcony overlooking the ocean. Smiling at his obvious enthusiasm she moved towards him "Here let me take your bags into the guest room". He stepped to the left, out of her reach "No way Bones. Just point me in the direction".

Rolling her eyes she pointed further left "Down the hall second door on the right." As he moved down towards his room she walked out onto the balcony. Placed on the small two seated table was the usual welcome note from her publisher wishing her a good time along with red wine in a bucket of ice and two glasses. Pouring the wine she looked out into the ocean thinking about her last time here 'Must have been last summer before Russ, I think before I left for Guatemala' Hearing the barefooted sounds of her partner she turned to face him, handing him his glass of wine. He'd removed his shirt revealing his tanned, toned chest, changed into a pair of swim shorts and gone were the colourful socks. Leaning against the balcony bars and sipping his wine he took in the beautiful scenery "You know Bones I think I'll enjoy myself here a lot more than I did last time. I still can't believe you have this place, didn't think you took actually holidays". Joining him she replied "Well my first book did so good my publisher, Ellen, set this up for me for whenever I needed a break or somewhere peaceful to go to write. After she died I was able to keep the deal going with the owners and my new publisher".

Turning to look at her, a grin plastered across his face he asked "Hey Bones want to go down to the beach, catch a few rays?" Frowning in confusions she replied "I don't know what that means". Sighing he placed his wine glass down "You know, sunbathe?" She looked at him, the excitement clear in his eyes reminding her of Parker "Sure just let me get changed"

Setting down her glass upon the table and turned back into the villa and down the hallway to her room, her every movement watched by her fellow partner.

BonesBonesBonesBonesBonesBonesBonesBonesBonesBonesBonesBonesBones

Half an hour later Booth and Brennan were lying side by side on their blue and white striped deck chairs soaking in the sun. Brennan looked over at Booth from behind her book and, judging by the fact that she couldn't see his eyes underneath his sunglasses and his hat was pulled down, decided that he was asleep. Placing down the book at the side of the chair she started tugging at the barely there bikini she'd found in her suitcase, courtesy of Angela. She fiddled with the top half, trying to make it a little more comfy.

"Bones would you please stop fidgeting. You look fine!" Booth whined from his not so comfy seat. She turned to see him staring at her, glasses down to the bridge of his nose, hat on the sand "I thought you were sleeping, sorry. It's just this suit is so uncomfortable, how can women wear this constantly. I swear when we get back I'm going to throttle Angela…"

Sitting up, he swung his legs over the side "Haven't you heard of the saying 'Beauty is pain?" Sitting up she replied "Yes but I've never liked it. Having to wear bronze coils round your neck? That's pain for beauty!" He stared at her, not quite believing what he was hearing "Bones were on a gorgeous, almost empty beach with the beautiful, sparkling ocean to stare out at and you're giving history lessons? Now I agree with what you said about steel coils or whatever but were in Costa Rica 2007 not whenever that was ok?"

Lying back down Brennan picked up her book and replied "Fine and its bronze not steel coils by the way." Finding the desire to strangle her becoming stronger he instead grabbed the book out of her hands "Hey I was reading that". Placing it in the bag they'd brought down with them he replied "Key word there Bones; was! Your not reading, were going to have some fun, real fun for once." He got up and walked the very short distance to her deck chair, feeling uneasy and suspicions of the sly grin forming across his face she asked "Booth what are you doing?"

And quicker than she could say Alpha Male Tendencies he bent down and swept her up, placing her over his shoulders; fireman style. Running down the beach towards the ocean, he laughed as she kicked and wriggled in his grasp; neither helping her situation. His foot hit the first patch of water and splashed her in the face "Seeley Booth don't you dar.." and was cut off as she hit the cold, wet waves.

Hitting the water at full force she flapped and scrambled to gain control and get back to the top; possibly murder a certain FBI agent. Finally getting to her feet she looked across to the edge of the beach that joined onto the water where Booth was lying flat on his back, collapsed into a fits of laughter. Storming over she splashed water at him with her feet in a childish manner, not even affecting him as he continued to howl with laughter "That was not funny Booth!". Still laughing he replied "I'm sorry it's just in all our time together I never thought I'd see you flapping around like a fish!"

Stepping back a bit she kicked more water in his direction and gave up after a few kicks. Feeling uncomfortable under the many male stares her tiny, wet bikini had attracted she glanced back over at Booth who was still in a similar state as before "I'm going back to the chairs to dry off. Join me when you've calmed ow!". Hearing her cry out Booth shot up and was met with the sight of Brennan hoping up and down on her left foot while holding the other in her hand. He started snorting at the image but instantly shut up when she whipped her head around at the sound and gave him the mother of all death glares "I think something bit me".

Pulling himself together he got up and walked over to the hopping Anthropologist, grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her to where he'd previously been lying "Let me take a look". Brennan looked up doubtfully but before she could even think of an excuse another wave of pain hit her foot. Noticing this Booth pushed her down by her shoulders onto the silky sand, joining her moments later. Picking her foot up and placing it on his lap he began to inspect the swollen area "Uh Bones…I think you might have been bitten by a jellyfish". Brennan, who'd been focusing on the sand instead of the pain, shot her head up towards Booth, her eyes wide and fearful "Are you sure Booth?"

"Positive. Jared got bitten one summer when I was ten. His leg was swollen up and bleeding" running his fingers around the swollen area of her leg looked at Brennan who was retracing his movements with her fingers, biting her lip "Bones…there is one way I could ease the pain"……

BoNeSbOnEsBoNeSbOnEsBoNeSbOnEsBoNeSbOnEsBoNeSbOnEsBoNeSbOnE

"Then what happened?" Sweets asked watching the anxious partners opposite him. He noticed how Dr. Brennan was avoiding contact not only with himself but with Agent Booth too "Dr. Sweets I don't see how this story or the ending has anything to do with our partnership which is why we're forced to be here". Sitting up straighter Sweets replied "Actually Dr. Brennan if this incident has or will cause problems between the two of you then it does have something to do with me".

Booth, who had been focusing on his shoelaces, shot up his head and turned to face Brennan; both of their faces masked with shock/horror. Before they, or Sweets, had a chance to comment the ringing of Booth's phone erupted across the room breaking the uncomfortable moment. Reaching into his pocket to answer it he turned to face Sweets "Booth……yeah huh………ok we'll be right there" snapping his phone shut he let out a big grin "Sorry Sweets duty calls" and jumped up out of his seat, grabbed Brennan by the arm and pulled her up out of hers and pushed her towards the door "See you next week" shouted Brennan as she was ushered out of the room, pulling the door behind her.

A few minutes later, in the underground car park, the elevator doors pinged open and out ran Booth and Brennan straight to the car. They both jumped into their seats, slamming the doors behind them. Leaning against the soft seats the turned and looked at each other, a small smile playing across each of their faces "That was close, too close" remarked Brennan. Booth nodded in agreement "Couldn't agree more Bones. So, ready to get this shown on the road?" and started up the car, pulling out of the parking lot "Booth, I don't.."

"…know what that means? Why am I not surprised!" Booth laughed as they drove towards their next case.

THE END

A/N – So there we have it, sorry if the ending…or all of it sucked lol. Please r&r.


End file.
